


Poésie

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mondes et des mots [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Le Collectif NoName, Love, M/M, Poetry, Vulcan, Vulcan Culture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Poésie

Jim aimait beaucoup apprendre. Même à l’académie il passait beaucoup de temps à lire et relire des livres et des bouquins jusqu’à les connaître par cœur. Ce n’est donc pas étonnant qu’une fois sur l’Enterprise sa soif de connaissance soit du voyage. C’est ainsi, qu’un dimanche matin, jour de repos, il se retrouva dans la bibliothèque à tenter de déchiffrer une _poésie_ vulcaine pour faire plaisir à Spock. La veille, ce dernier lui ayant offert un ancien ouvrage terrien pour fêter leur première année de couple. Il ne parvient pas à réciter son texte sans rire en entendant son horrible accent.


End file.
